THE JORNEY THROUGH THE HELL
by Nash the devil
Summary: What if Ash went on his journey alone? Canon ASH but more mature.
1. THE SHADOWS

Beep…..Beep….Beep….CRASH!

"Woah! What happened? What's the time? Hmmmmmmmm….NOOOOOOO!"

"It's 10. Today was the day I was going to start my journey of Pokemon trainer . I promised Gary we will battle when we get our first pokemons" (Ash and Gary are friends). Ash got up and without even changing his clothes, he ran towards Prof. Oak's lab. "Wait honey!" Ash heard his mother.

 **AT 'S LAB**

"GARY!GARY!GARYYYYY!", everyone cheered the young trainer. Ash finally reached the lab.

"Hey ASH, how come ya late?" ."I stupidly put alarm on 10" Ash said sheepishly. "Well ,well, I will wait for you". Ash went to lab. greeted him and showed him to his room. As all pokemon were taken by the trainers who came before Ash, he was left with Pikachu. After getting everything from , he came out where the battle between Ash and Gary begun. "Go squirtle!" , a small blue turtle like thing came out of the ball. "Pikachu to the battlefront!" the yellow pokemon whom Ash chooses came out (Pikachu will be in his pokeball). "Squirtle use bubble" the turtle shot some soapy thing from its mouth. "Dodge it!" Pikachu just got out of the attack. "Now use thundershock!" ,"Withdraw. Quick" Pickacu used its attack hitting squirtle but before that squirtle had gone in its shell reducing the damage. "Rapid spin" squirtle quickly started spinning and hit Pikachu. Both pokemons were heavily panting. "Let's finish this "smirked Ash. "OH yeah!" said Gary.

"Use TACKLE!" both trainers commanded. Pikachu and squirtle hit each other at the middle of the battle field. "Squirtle is unable to battle, Pikachu wins. Ash is the winner" said Oak. "Very well, this time you had an advantage, the next time you will surely loose Ashy-Boy" said Gary who went away. "So now I will start my journey".

 **Route 101**

As he started his journey, Ash had been doing well. Right now Ash and Pikachu were having sandwiches as their lunch. Suddenly a flock of spearrows came and attacked them. They have crossed their territory so the flock was pushing them again. Ash and Pikachu defeated most of the flock but then two of them evolved into fearrows. Ash scanned them through his pokedex : fearrow a vicious pokemon. It has a bad tempor and will destroy anyone or anything who crooses their territory." This is not good" Ash returned his Pikachu and started to run away. He came near a river and dived in.

After seeing a hook ,Ash grabbed it and was pulled out by a girl. The girl was Misty. "are you fine kid?" asked Misty. "Nope ,my pokemon is very weak" answered Ash."then you should take it to Viridian city's Pokemon Centre". "NOOO" Ash started running away towards the city leaving a confused Misty behind. It was the folk. After running for a long time ,Ash fell from a Pikachu came out whom Ash covered to protected. All the spearrows together used peck attack when a shadowy figure came out of no where and used protect.

Who is this creature? We will find out on the next chapter.


	2. Birth of HERO

ROOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!, said the pokemon. It was looking like a dinosaur with brown colour all over him. It then used mega punch on the fearrows defeating them to the ground. The spearrows ran away. The pokemon helped Ash to get up. Ash thanked it and started to run towards the pokemon centre. He saw a big bird flying ahead of a rainbow. The pokemon followed Ash . After the small commotion with officer jenny ,Ash and jenny were going towards pokemon centre unbeknownst to them that team rocket were following them.

 **AT POKEMON CENTRE**

"It's an emergency", said jenny. "What happened?" asked jenny. "It's my Pikachu" said Ash. "Ok , leave it to me" said joy. "I am going to my police station" said jenny . "What can I do ?" asked Ash."Just wait" said jenny.

Ash was waiting in the waiting room. Ash was thinking about the pokemon who saved him and the one whom he saw. He searched in the pokedex and found out the pokemons , one being Kanghaskhan and other being the legendary Ho –oh. Ash called his mother from the centre telling her about his journey till now. She said that his father had the skills like him so he should use his strength to become the pokemon master. She hung up the call. "Mom is right, I will not let anyone down , not even myself!". Then suddenly the door of pokemon centre opened and the kanghaskhan who saved Ash . Ash saw it wanted to come with Ash so Ash captured it in his pokeball and called it out. Then suddenly called and Ash picked up the phone. He talked with prof and hung up. "so Gary caught 3 pokemons " thought Ash.

 **1 HOUR LATER**

Joy came with Pikachu who was looking better. Then suddenly smoke came from the roof. Then the voices of a lady and a women was heard(I am skipping their idiotic dialogue).

"Give us all the valuable pokemon ." said the meowth. "What a talking meowth?" said Ash. "Why can't I talk when you can?" said meowth. "Go and save pokemons, I will hold them".

"Go and use bite ekans","and go and use sludge koffing", said the trio. "Go kanghaskhan and Pikachu, use tackle!" . Allthe pokemons started beating each other. "Use mega punch on the pokemons" kanghaskhan's fist glowed and it striked the pokemons on their trainers. "Now Pikachu use thundershock!" the attack blasted the tri away and making Ash the victor.

"What happened?" asked Misty who just came in the pokemon centre. "Thank you" said joy to Ash. Jenny also came and was told the story . After that our hero went to a sound sleep.

And that's it. Chapter 2. I will make this more interesting. I was inspired by some writers like dragonwolf12. Please give me reviews . I will post new chapters every sat.


	3. Viridian Forest

So this is the chapter 3. Hope you like it. And never forget to review.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own pokemonJ

Ash was in the viridian forest and was walking on the path towards Pewter City. After walking for some time, he found a vacant place and rested on it when suddenly a caterpie came from the bushes. Ash got excited and wanted to catch it. He threw his pokeball capturing a caterpie.

He covered more distance in the forest and got in the battle with a wild pidgeotto. "Pikachu to the battlefront" said Ash. Pikachu and pidgeotto started the with the battle of speed . After some severe attacks ,pidgeotto used gust blowing off Pikachu . "Are you fine Pikachu?"asked Ash worriedly."Pika pika pika chu" answered Pikachu."I will take that as a yes". "Now use thundershock!" Pikachu used his strongest attack defeating pidgeotto."GO POKEBALL!" shouted Ash. Pidgeotto was captured.

As Ash was feeding his pokemon, a net came from sky and he and his pokemon were trapped. It was team Rocket.

"Now kid give us your pokemons " said the trio."Kangaskhan use slash!" kabgaskhan slashed the ropes."You ididots! I told you to buy a strong net" shouted meowth. "We don't have money!" said Jessie, "but we have pokemons!" said james. Ekans and koffing came out of their pokeballs. Pidgeotto and caterpie came ahead for battle. "Alright then! Cater pie use string shot, Pidgeotto followed by gust" said Ash. Both pokemons did as commanded and were blasted away. Suddenly caterpie started to glow and it evolved into meatpod. "Awesome!" exclaimed Ash.

After this commotion Ash's pokemons were in their pokeballs. Ash was learning about pokemon training through his pokedex."Hmmmmmm. So I have get harsh if I want a strong team".He slept.

 **NEXT MORNING VIRIDIAN FOREST**

"Good ,keep on your speed pidgeotto" said Ash . After training Ash continued his journey through viridian forest. Suddenly a weedle popped out and Ash send his pidgeotto who used gust blowing it away. Ash captured the weedle when suddenly a sword came out from the bush. "Woah! Anyone can get hurt with that" said Ash. "I am Samurai. Are you by chance the trainer from Pallet?" asked the samurai. "Yes I am the trainer my name is Ash". "Let's battle" said samurai.

"Go Pinsir!" shouted samurai."Hmmm, pokedex scan it"

Pokedex: Pinsir, Large pinsir pokemon. It destroys anything which comes in its way.

"Go Pidgeotto" said Ash. Both pokemons used tackle on each other until pidgeotto used gust defeating the pinsir."Go metapod!" said the samurai."Pidgeotto good work return. Go metapod!"

Both metapods icreased their defense but finally Ash came as the victor.


End file.
